Aaron Maxis d'Cannith
Appearance A bald-headed man with dark skin and strange giant runes on his torso and arms, Aaron tends to stand out. Often laden with random trinkets, half made wands and equipment with a strangely complex Rod at his side and an enchanted crossbow that he is very proud of on his back. History Aaron was born in Making in the country of Cyre to two loving parents in House Cannith. His father was a domestic wandmaker, and his mother worked in a Creation Forge. His mother died when he was fifteen in a workplace accident and young Aaron was left with only his mild mannered father. He would learn the trade of a Wandmaker, and even pass his Test of Siberys the next year and manifest a Dragonmark. Young Aaron however was not destined to be a humble wandmaker; he had the heart of an explorer. The Last War When Aaron became old enough and finished his studies he signed up for the Acquisitions Directorate; most importantly he was sent to Xen'drik many times over the years, and seen the depths of a few Dhakaani ruins, not really getting involved directly in the war, in search of rare artifacts and ancient Giant magic for study. He would quit this position a few years before the day of Mourning he began in the field of weapons development; creating schema for wartime magic items, with a focus on domestic defense. In particular he had designed a prototype magic item meant to generate a small scale force barrier and was displaying it at the Twelve right before the day of Mourning, his father there to help with the presentation. The item technically worked but embarrassingly kept shorting out whenever they tried to demonstrate its defensive properties, and Aaron threw out the faulty creation after the presentation and never got to try and build a new model since his notes and schema where in his lab in Making...which is now in the Mournlands. Invitation A Wayfinder from the Nest in Stormreach by the name of Velain LeCourx, a Khorovar Bard, recommended Aaron to a trustee of the Foundation after running into his band after the jungles dangers badly winnowed their numbers. Instead of leading them back to Stormreach they decided to march on the Giant City of Gammelstein and Aaron used his expertise with ancient Giant ruins and contraptions to prove his cleverness and skill in the eyes of Miss Velain. The recommendation actually resided in limbo for some time before he was recently called in for an interview and approved, asking to join the Sharn branch out of a curiosity with the City of Towers. Experience Aaron is a seasoned explorer within the Acquisition's Directorate of the Twelve, having plumbed the jungles of Xen'drik on many occasions alongside fellow agents. On one occasion he managed to orchestrate the defense of his band when Sulatar descended on them; using the remains of an old ruin, his Eldritch Cannon and positioning of his team to save his allies and drive off the Sulatar. Motivation Aaron is a firm believer that in order to change the world, you must first see and understand the world. While his time in the Acquisitions Directorate allowed him to do this to a degree, it was too stifling to him and it amounted to little more than acquire an artifact at all costs. He's heard good things about the Foundation and hopes they can help him with his love of exploration and give him something more substantial than the Directorate did. Future Goals Aaron has a number of little goals that come and go rather freely, but he has a few standing long term goals. # Study the Mournlands Effects on Magic and Try and Make Some Sense of the Strange Phenomena That Destroyed His Home # Go Back to His Childhood Home and Move the Urn of His Mother's Ashes Out of the Mournlands Secrets None Yet Enemies Ronald Brena d'Cannith: A rival of Aaron's within House Cannith. A fellow inventor constantly trying to one up Aaron, and sabotage his efforts at success and innovation. Any Sulatar that survived his defense of the Ruins and can remember the human in the blue coat with the walking spider-dragon cannon. Personality Personality Traits * "I Am Very Excited and Enthusiastic With Whatever I Do. Life is an Adventure!" * "I Am Very Curious and Make Always Ask Questions, and Wring As Much Information Out of Something as I Can." Ideals * "Innovation is One of the Most Important Things a Craftsman Should Strive For; Reinvent the Wheel if You Can Do It Better!" * "It is the Role of the Inventor to Improve Peoples Quality of Life; or to Keep Them Safe So They Can Enjoy the Fruits of Another Inventor's Label." Bonds * "My Father Was the One Who Taught Me How to Build With My Own Two Hands; I Aim to Make Him Proud." * "Cannith Has Made Some Bad Calls and Done Some Bad Things, But They're Family, And They Can Do So Much Good If They Put Their Minds to it." Strengths * Aaron is a very flexible thinker, and has a vast repository of knowledge in his noggin. It doesn't matter how established something is, or if something has been deemed impossible; he will endeavor to find the exception, or a loophole through any trial. Flaws * "I Have a Habit of Running My Mouth and Talking Before My Brain Can Catch Up With What I Am Saying." * "I Have Trouble With Personal Confrontation and Would Rather Flee or Change the Subject Than Deal With it." Completed Missions Insert Mission Name Here (Describe anything from the mission that particularly impacted your character, any achievements, allies or enemies acquired, etc.) Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold/XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Inventory * Item * Item Character Sheet * https://dochub.com/heraldofhero/NVNKqEo/aaron-maxis-dcannith?dt=ebdk_TxJQe8xu5d-DFqQ